Little Winged One
by Geekassassin
Summary: After nine months in the dungeon, Yelena falls into labour. Will she survive? Will her baby? Or will they fall into the dark abyss, only to never wake again?... THREE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Contractions.

Yelena gasped in discomfort. Something was not right. The world was tilting dangerously. Pain seared through Yelena as the contractions began. She kept the screams muffled and collapsed to the dungeon floor until they became too painful to manage with quietly. Her yells soon alerted the guards and other prisoners that something was not right. Yelena's body jerked as the jolts of agony left her delirious of her surroundings.

Had she not already suffered enough at the hands of Reyad? The experiments and rape had been excruciating, did she really deserve more pain?

Yelena's inner thighs were suddenly soaked as a result of her water breaking. She had tears streaming down her face, she was not ready for this. The bolt on the door slid back, opening for the guards to peer through at the woman. By now the pain had taken hold, Yelena didn't care for other people's reactions, she just wanted it to stop.

A lantern lit up the room and allowed the pair of guards see what was the cause of all the prisoner's screaming.

"Shit! Go. Get a medic." Someone ordered. "You, get Valek. Now!"

"Looks like you were right about the pregnancy."

The guards rushed to follow the orders, the sound of their feet on the stairs were drowned by Yelena's cries as they sprung from her lips. Her stay in the dungeon degraded the health of the mother and baby severely due to malnutrition and stress. It took an eternity for the guards to return.

The door to the cell flew open, the medic getting to work, muttering as she worked, cursing the guards stupidity. Yelena scrunched her eyes together and cringed away from the sudden influx of light from the multiple lanterns they brought with them.

"Upstairs. And quickly, she's on the verge of giving birth. Hurry! Hurry!" A women shouted.

My hand was grabbed and squeezed softly as I was carried out the dungeon to the medical bay. "Poor thing." A new woman's kind lilt said. "Do you think she will... make it?"

* * *

 **Hi! This is my first Study Series fic and am so excited. There are two more chapters to finish this. Hope you like and, as always... R &R. PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pregnant?

Valek POV:

I was rereading Yelena's dossier again. Yelena. A complex prisoner at best- a mystery I wanted to solve. She had no known reason to kill and yet here she was in the Commander's dungeon for committing the crime. A conundrum. I wished to know what made her tick. Everything was in place. Oscove had been dealt with a week ago with a strong dose of My Love and now I tasted the Commander's food. He had began badgering me to find a replacement: he complained to hate eating cold food. I already knew who the replacement was.

Surviving the nine months in the dungeon was the first part of my grand scheme, next to offer the position and hope she take the bait. She was the only link to Brazell I had been able to get my hands on, I would not lose her without a fight. Unlike others I did not believe he went soft after asking for a permit to build an orphanage but I couldn't find anything to suggest otherwise. Nothing he did was not to help him in the long run. So I found his request suspicious. Then he denies my requests to talk to his 'children', saying 'they had suffered enough'. He rubbed me up the wrong way.

A knock at the door interrupted my musings. "Enter!" I called out.

A prison guard rushed in, forgetting all manners. I glared at his audacity and for intruding upon my space but it soften slightly when he spluttered out a prisoner had gone into labour. All annoyance and thoughts of Yelena left me as I sprinted to the dungeons. As I neared, fear crept along, there was only two females in these dungeons: an older woman and Yelena. The breath puffed out my lungs when realisation dawned.

Dread whirled through me like a hurricane. How was she pregnant? Why was a pregnant woman kept in the dungeons? Didn't the guards know? How had they missed the signs? Was she going to be okay? Would she survive?

I reached the cell to see it swarmed with guard and medic mummy. In one of the guards withered a screaming Yelena, it was heart wrenching to watch. Her petite form was even smaller than when she entered and the baby bump looked massive in comparison to her small form. Her tattered red prison gown hung on her frame loosely. Disgust coursed through me. Did they not have any human feelings at all? How could they leave a pregnant woman down here? The conditions were horrible for the grown accused, but for a baby, they could do serious, irreparable damage. Stale bread and dirty water was a far cry from nutritious and could barely sustain one person. How she survived was a miracle, especially if her baby did to.

Ordering everyone to clear the room and make way, I scooped her into my arms, holding her hand to help her ground herself to this plane, hoping to not lose her to the pain completely... or worse.

While I had witnessed many things, childbirth was one of the few I had not. I did not wish to, knowing the odds were against her.

Laying her in a cot nearest the medic's office, I stand to leave only to find I can't. Yelena clutched my hand like a life line, her eyes glossed over in pain, so I laid with her through the pain, glad I could bring some relief to her unending hell.

Dilana rushed through the open doors and quickly reach Yelena's side. "Poor thing. Do you think she will... make it?" she asked, truly worried for the young woman. I could ask the same thing.

Will she survive?

* * *

 **Hello again. Hope you guys like and please R &R- as always. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Boy... Or A Girl?

The pain was unbearable.

"Almost there." They said- whoever they were. "Keep breathing, in... out... that's good." They repeated.

Then it changed to. "Push." They said. "Push." So I did. I clutched the hand in a death grip, unable to let go.

I grit my teeth as a scream ripped through my lungs. It was soon joined by another. I huffed out a laugh in realisation. That's my baby. My child. I cried in happiness. The tears gathered in my eyes as the newly confirmed medic handed me, my baby, announcing softly, "It's a girl."

I smiled tiredly- I felt like I had just run a marathon. Cooing at the newborn, I whispered. "Hi, my little Aleta."

A movement to my right informed me of extra company I had earlier dismissed (unknowingly). Confronting whoever may be there and hugging my Aleta tighter to my chest, I snapped. "Who are you? What do you want?" My eyes widen and darted to Aleta who was tucked in my arms. No. I wouldn't let them. "No, I won't let you."

"Pardon, won't let me do what?" The strange man asked, confusion clear on his face before it was erased.

"I won't let you take my child away." I said hesitantly. He wore the uniform of an adviser to the king, but nothing else gave me anything on who I was dealing with. "Please," I pleaded.

He nodded and called over a medic. Whispering something in her ear, he wrote down a note to give to her. "Right away, Valek." She replied, scurrying off to accomplish her task.

Surprise erupted, my eyes blown wide. He was _Valek_. The Commander's right hand man. An assassin of infamous skill and reputation. I had just _threatened_ him- holy snow-cats. And I am still alive!

Valek Scrutinised me for a full minute before exiting the infirmary. As he left so did my breath I didn't realise I had been holding.

Oh dear! What have I got myself into?

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back. As usual, please R &R- they keep me going...**

 **Anyhow, this is the final installment of the three-shot. Hope you like it ;)**


End file.
